Badges
Badges are items on the Basecamp 33 Forum that are granted to users who have performed certain tasks. Description Badges are a feature of https://www.discourse.org/Discourse - the forum system that the Basecamp 33 Forum runs on. Most of the badges are built into the Discourse system by default, but there are a number of special badges that exist especially for contributing to The Monarch Papers. List of Badges *Autobiographer - Filled out profile information *Certified - Completed our new user tutorial *Editor - First post edit *First Emoji - Used an Emoji in a Post *First Flag - Flagged a post *First Like - Liked a post *First Link - Added a link to another topic *First Mention - Mentioned a user in a post *First Onebox - Posted a link that was oneboxed *First Quote - Quoted a post *First Reply By Email - Replied to a post via email *First Share - Shared a post *Join the Fight - This badge is earned by creating an account at the Basecamp Forum *New User of the Month - Outstanding contributions in their first month *Read Guidelines - Read the community guidelines *Reader - Read every reply in a topic with more than 100 replies *Licensed - Completed our advanced user tutorial *Appreciated - Received 1 like on 20 posts *Nice Share - Shared a post with 25 unique visitors *Out of Love - Used 50 likes in a day *Promoter - Invited a user *Thank You - Has 20 liked posts and gave 10 likes *Welcome - Received a like *Anniversary - Active member for a year, posted at least once *Campaigner - Invited 3 basic users *Gives Back - Has 100 liked posts and gave 100 likes *Good Share - Shared a post with 300 unique visitors. *Higher Love - Used 50 likes in a day 5 times *Respected - Received 2 likes on 100 posts *Admired - Received 5 likes on 300 posts *Champion - Invited 5 members *Crazy in Love - Used 50 likes in a day 20 times *Empathetic - Has 500 liked posts and gave 1000 likes *Great Share - Shared a post with 1000 unique visitors *Nice Reply - Received 10 likes on a reply *Nice Topic - Received 10 likes on a topic *Popular Link - Posted an external link with 50 clicks *Good Reply - Received 25 likes on a reply *Good Topic - Received 25 likes on a topic *Hot Link - Posted an external link with 300 clicks *Famous Link - Posted an external link with 1000 clicks *Great Reply - Received 50 likes on a reply *Great Topic - Received 50 likes on a topic *Basic - Granted all essential community functions *Member - Granted invitations, group messaging, more likes *Regular - Granted recategorize, rename, followed links, wiki, more likes *Leader - Granted global edit, pin, close, archive, split and merge, more likes *Kindler - You've been rewarded for posting in the Campfire project or one of its sub-categories. *Stoker - You have continued exploring your creativity and the world of MAGIQ. *Recruiter - For finding others who want to learn the truth. *Helper - For supplying your time, attention, or assistance to someone else. *Believer - For being here from the beginning and helping to turn the first four fragments into the Flora key. *Spellcaster - For helping to turn four fragments into the Fauna key. *Stargazer - For helping to free the captured, connect the stars, and face the storm. *The Seventh Guild - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild. *Collector - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild's second tier. *Collaborator - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild's third tier. *Researcher - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild's fourth tier. *Archivist - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild's fifth tier. *Keyholder - For becoming a patron and joining The Seventh Guild's sixth tier. *Dischordant - For your help with increasing the signal of our community and building a bigger world. *Fairy Godmother - For enchanting us all with your helpful advice. *Meme Overlord - For casting the dankest of memes. *Chronicler - The world would be a darker place without you. You share your knowledge and observations freely, connecting ideas and bringing light to all. *Narrator -You've taken the time to collect information and provide it to your fellow Mountaineers in an effort to share your knowledge and observations. *Historian - You've gone above and beyond to collect information and provide it to your fellow Mountaineers in an effort to share your knowledge and observations. References Category:Objects Category:Websites